


It all started with a bowl of pasta

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Banana Split, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dinner, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Spaghetti, so sweet it might make your teeth rot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: “Shit, you really don’t have a room left?” Marcus muttered. Kimi sighed behind Antonio and then promptly shoved the Italian forward. Antonio turned to glare at the Finn, before sighing.“You can stay in my room, if you’re okay with that.”
Relationships: Marcus Ericsson/Antonio Giovinazzi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 60





	It all started with a bowl of pasta

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from paula-line on tumblr:
> 
> _okay, fluffy prompt thought after rereading the made with love oneshot: banana split eating spaghetti and Antonio being mortified that Marcus cuts his spaghetti because he can't do the twisty fork thingy so they have a lesson in proper spaghetti-eating 💕_
> 
> Listen it started off as just that and then I got carried away and it started becoming something completely different lmao  
> But it still has a lot of fluff and spaghetti so uhm, hope you enjoy anyway!

It was already late when Antonio finally arrived at the hotel in Austria. Kimi was with him, seeming as bored and annoyed as ever. The Finn kept looking at his phone as Minttu had sent him pictures of their children, and Kimi showed Antonio a picture of Rianna riding a tiny motorbike with a proud smile.

“She will be a racer just like you.” Antonio said softly, nudging his shoulder against Kimi’s as they waited in line at the reception. Antonio spotted a familiar blonde head a few places in front of them and waved shyly as Marcus turned to have at them. 

“He’s a good kid,” Kimi muttered. “He’d be good for you.” Antonio frowned at him and huffed impatiently.

“I have no time for a relationship, let alone someone who lives in America.” Antonio told Kimi. Kimi only raised an eyebrow.

“You’ve thought about it then,” Kimi said with a smirk, and Antonio knew he had said too much. He quickly slipped in front of Kimi as the line started to move, chuckling as Kimi let out an offended huff before resigning to his faith. 

“...I’m sorry sir I cannot find your reservation.” Antonio overheard the receptionist telling Marcus. The Swede frowned.

“It was very last minute, but the team should have arranged a room for me?” Marcus tried again. The receptionist tapped away at the keyboard but then sighed.

“I’m sorry sir, but we’re fully booked and I cannot find your name in the register.” she explained. Marcus carded his fingers through his hair, messing up the normally neatly arranged strands.

“Shit, you really don’t have a room left?” Marcus muttered. Kimi sighed behind Antonio and then promptly shoved the Italian forward. Antonio turned to glare at the Finn, before sighing.

“You can stay in my room, if you’re okay with that.” Antonio told Marcus shyly. The Swede turned to face him, gentle blue eyes boring into Antonio’s. 

“If you really don’t mind… I really don’t know where else to sleep.” Marcus chuckled awkwardly. Antonio smiled and meanwhile handed his passport to the receptionist for her to check him in. When he received the right room keys and his passport again, Antonio turned to smile awkwardly at Marcus.

“You want to go up?” he muttered. Marcus smiled and nodded.

“I was in a plane for 8 hours, I could really use a shower.” he told Antonio. Antonio blushed and nodded, gesturing Marcus after him. Kimi gave Antonio a knowing look, thin eyebrow raised above the dark sunglasses. Antonio huffed a bit impatiently at him but refused to acknowledge the Finn any further. 

Antonio mentally screamed when he entered the room, seeing only one queen-sized bed. They’d have to share. Antonio would sleep next to Marcus, beautiful, sweet Marcus who Antonio really wanted to curl up against. 

“Is it okay if I shower? Or do you need the bathroom.” Marcus asked, placing his bag on the left side of the bed. Antonio smiled shyly.

“You can shower.” he muttered, busying himself unpacking some of his stuff. He heard Marcus go into the bathroom and the shower turning on, and tried to do everything in his might to keep himself from thinking about Marcus in there, naked and wet and-

“Get yourself together, idiot!” Antonio snapped at himself, sitting down on the bed and grabbing his laptop, scrolling through his email.

When Marcus eventually stepped out of the bathroom, Antonio could do little else but stare dumbly at him. The Swede was dressed in just tight, royal blue boxers. Antonio swallowed thickly, eyes trailing from the elegant lines of Marcus’s throat, over his broad chest and shoulders, down to the v-line of Marcus’s hips and the bulge hidden by the blue fabric. Antonio swallowed thickly and looked away.

“Sorry, I should have dressed in the bathroom. Old habits.” Marcus chuckled a bit awkwardly, pulling a shirt on and reaching for his jeans. Antonio gave him a shaky smile.

“It’s okay.” he muttered. Marcus checked the time on his watch.

“Do you want to come to dinner with me?” Marcus asked Antonio. “As a thank you, for giving me a place to sleep.” he added with a smile. Antonio shyly smiled back but then nodded.

“Okay, let me get changed too then.” he muttered, getting up and getting a tight, v-necked shirt out of his suitcase, keeping his back turned to Marcus as he got changed. When he turned to face the Swede again, he found Marcus’s blue eyes were trained on him. Antonio offered him a little smile and then reached behind his head to get his hair out of the little ponytail he often wore it in. Marcus’s cheeks flushed a light pink and he turned to grab his coat, before holding out his arm with a cheeky smile. Antonio chuckled and slipped his arm through Marcus’s, savoring having him so close.

“Let’s go.” 

~~~~~~

Dinner with Marcus was unlike anything Antonio had ever experienced. The Swede was soft and caring and conversing with Marcus was more than comfortable. Antonio found himself reaching out to touch Marcus’s hand and shoulder more and more often as time went on. Marcus was simply perfect, and maybe Kimi had been right.

Maybe Antonio would be good for him.

Marcus ordered spaghetti carbonara, which made Antonio smile. It was his favourite dish after all. Antonio ordered the same plus a bottle of white whine and was just really, really happy. 

Until the spaghetti arrived.

“Indycar is really different,” Marcus was just explaining, picking up his knife and fork. Antonio stilled and then gasped when Marcus started cutting up his spaghetti. 

“Are you okay?” Marcus asked, hands stilling. Antonio winched and took the knife from Marcus’s hands.

“Please don’t cut your pasta.” he muttered, shuddering as he looked at the partially cut up spaghetti on Marcus’s plate. Marcus blinked, but then chuckled.

“I’m so sorry, I should have known not to do that around an Italian.” he chuckled. Antonio snorted out a laugh too, knowing he had overreacted. 

“I just don’t know how to do the twisty fork thing.” Marcus added. Antonio offered him a tender smile.

“It’s okay, let me teach you.” he muttered, getting up and rounding the table to stand behind Marcus. He leaned over the Swede as Marcus picked up his fork, Antonio guiding his hand to help twist the spaghetti around the cutlery. Marcus turned his head once he had succeeded, pressing a soft kiss to Marcus’s cheek.

“Thank you.” the Swede whispered. Antonio blushed and quickly straightened up, rounding the table to sit back down.

“Prego.” 

~~~~~~

Laying in bed next to Marcus made Antonio feel safe. He had been afraid earlier that he’d be uncomfortable with Marcus so close, but he found himself only wanting to curl closer to the Swede as they laid opposite each other, talking softly. Marcus had reached over to take Antonio’s hand, telling him all about life in Sweden, about his brothers and about racing, and Antonio felt himself go softer with every word Marcus spoke. 

“It’s been some time since I shared my bed with anyone.” Antonio admitted eventually, tangling their fingers together. “I forgot how nice it could be.” he added. Marcus shuffled closer, pushing Antonio’s hair back a little as it had started to fall into his face. Antonio smiled and happily leaned into the touch. 

“Come here.” Marcus muttered then, holding out an arm. Antonio blinked but found himself moving closer before he knew it. Marcus pulled him into his chest, wrapping a pair of warm arms around him. Antonio sighed and closed his eyes, returning the soft embrace. Marcus gently stroked his hair, and Antonio gasped when a pair of soft lips pressed against his forehead. 

Antonio pulled away slightly to look Marcus in the eye.

“Why are you being so nice to me?” he muttered. Marcus chuckled.

“Because I like you, darling.” he smiled. Antonio offered him a skeptical frown, which seemed to amuse Marcus to no end. 

“You don’t even know amazing you are.” Marcus whispered, pressing another kiss to Antonio’s forehead. Antonio blinked.

“I… show me then.” he muttered. Marcus grinned, and then leaned in, pressing a soft, tender kiss to Antonio’s lips.

Antonio knew then he could love this man. 

Even if he cut his spaghetti.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send more prompts!  
> You can find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic


End file.
